Zabawmy się w hazard!
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 10 'Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Odwiedziliśmy Londyn. Uczestnicy musieli kierować się wskazówkami, żeby dotrzeć do wyznaczonego celu. Podróżnikom trafiły się najłatwiejsze, a Lwom najtrudniejsze. Sierra próbowała pogodzić się z eliminacją Cody’ego, a Orlando postanowił potajemnie pomóc Afrykańskim Lwom, lecz chyba później zrozumiał, że nie powinien tego robić. Drużyna Chłopaków właśnie przez to przegrała. Za to pierwszy raz Wielcy Podróżnicy wygrali zadanie. Gdzie dzisiaj polecimy? Która drużyna wygra? I kto odpadnie? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Pierwsza Klasa '''Jennifer: '''No w końcu udało nam się wygrać! (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Pierwsza klasa jest super! Wiedziałam, że kiedyś tam trafię. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie jest pierwszy i ostatni raz. '''Andrew: '''Trochę nam to zajęło żeby wygrać, ale opłacało się czekać. '''Natalie: '''Ciekawe, co będziemy dzisiaj robić. '''Lindsay: '''Oby coś, co znowu wygramy. '''Zoey: '''Masz rację! Też mamy prawo być najlepsi. Druga Klasa '''Ashley: '''Jakoś tutaj dziwnie… '''Lucas: '''Ale lepsze to niż ostatnia klasa. '''Ashley: '''No tak. Stęskniłam się już za wygrywaniem. '''Courtney: '''Musimy się bardziej starać. '''Heather: '''Albo zrobić coś innym drużynom. '''Ashley: '''Pamiętacie nasz mały układ z Dakotą, Zoey i Lindsay? Przecież jeszcze tego nie wykorzystaliśmy. '''Heather: '''No tak. Zapomniałam o tym. Dobrze, że są jeszcze dwie z nich. Może dzisiejsze zadanie będzie takie, że łatwo będzie je wykorzystać. Trzecia Klasa '''Lightning: '''Nie wierzę, że przegraliśmy! Gdyby nie ta jedna wskazówka, na której nie było jakiejś informacji, to byśmy wygrali. '''Orlando: '''Ale eliminacji i tak nie było. '''Alejandro: '''I dobrze. I tak jest nas ciągle najmniej. '''Duncan: '''Jak dzisiaj nic nam nie przeszkodzi, to możliwe, że wygramy. '''Lightning: '''I mam taką nadzieję. '''Alejandro: '''Podróżnicy mieli szczęście i wygrali, ale lepiej niech się tak nie cieszą, co nie? '''Duncan: '''No pewnie. Myślę, że to było ich jednorazowe zwycięstwo. Las Vegas, USA '''Chris: '''Właśnie znajdujemy się w mieście hazardu. I z tym będzie związane dzisiejsze zadanie. '''Courtney: '''Przecież jesteśmy nieletni. Nie możemy uprawiać hazardu. '''Chris: '''Nie będziecie grać na pieniądze. Tylko na specjalne żetony Chrisa McLeana na specjalnych automatach w specjalnym kasynie. Tak możecie robić. Chyba. (pokój zwierzeń)'Alejandro: 'Dzisiejsze zadanie jest chyba wyjątkowo przyjemne i łatwe. Musimy tylko uzbierać jak najwięcej żetonów grając w różne gry. Kasyno '''Chris: '''Tutaj będziecie walczyć o pierwszą klasę. Każdy, kto wygra trochę żetonów, wrzuci je do drużynowego worka. Na koniec wszystko podliczymy. Na początek każdy z was otrzymuje po 15 żetonów. Lepiej od razu wszystkiego nie zmarnujcie. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Lucas: '''Tak! Wygrałem! '''Courtney: '''Jak ty to zrobiłeś? Ja już prawie wszystko straciłam. '''Heather: '''Co?! Głupia gra! Drużyna Chłopaków '''Alejandro: '''Szybko mi idzie to wygrywanie. A wam? '''Duncan: '''Ja jeszcze ani razu nie przegrałem. '''Lightning: '''Te gry są łatwe. '''Orlando: '''Nam chyba najlepiej idzie. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Jennifer: '''Przez tą głupią maszynę straciłam już wszystkie żetony! '''Jennifer: '''Au! (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Nienawidzę tych zadań. I pewnie znowu przegramy. '''Lindsay: '''Zoey, patrz! Wygrałam dużo żetonów! '''Zoey: '''To super! Nadrobimy to, co straciła Jennifer. '''Jennifer: '''Nie zwalaj winy na mnie! '''Chris: '''Dobra, postanowiłem wam powiedzieć, jak teraz układają się wyniki. Na razie zwycięża Drużyna Chłopaków, a przegrywają Afrykańskie Lwy. '''Ashley: 'Że co?! 'Heather: '''Czemu przegrywamy? '''Chris: '''Wielcy Podróżnicy mieli trochę więcej szczęścia od was. Ale różnica w ilości żetonów jest niewielka. Afrykańskie Lwy (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'To zadanie jest idealne do wykorzystania Zoey i Lindsay. Już prościej nie mogło w tym wypadku być. '''Ashley: '''Słuchajcie. Skoro nie idzie nam tak dobrze, to czemu by nie skorzystać z pomocy Podróżników? Już chyba najwyższy czas. '''Heather: '''Masz rację. Teraz mamy idealną okazję do wykorzystania dziewczyn. Tylko musimy pogadać z nimi gdzieś na osobności. '''Ashley: '''Załatwię to. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Jennifer: '''Okazuje się, że jednak możemy mieć drugie miejsce, więc starajcie się wygrywać jak najwięcej żetonów. '''Andrew: '''Dobra. Mi nawet dobrze idzie. '''Ashley: '''Hej dziewczyny. Możecie ze mną na chwilę pójść? '''Zoey: '''Eee… No dobra. Afrykańskie Lwy (do Lindsay i Zoey)'Ashley: 'Chyba pamiętacie, co wydarzyło się, gdy płynęliśmy przez Morze Bałtyckie? '''Lindsay: '''No, na fajnym statku byliśmy. '''Zoey: '''Chodzi ci o ten sojusz? Myślałam, że już o tym zapomnieliście. '''Heather: '''Niestety, ale wcześniej nie było dobrych okazji. '''Courtney: '''A teraz można by powiedzieć, że Chris zrobił nam przysługę z tym zadaniem. '''Zoey: '''To co mamy zrobić żebyście się już odczepili? '''Ashley: '''Oddajcie nam trochę swoich żetonów tak, żeby mieć drugie miejsce. '''Zoey: '''Nie możemy zbyt dużo zabrać, bo reszta drużyny zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak. '''Lindsay: '''Już pewnie zauważyli, że nas nie ma. '''Heather: '''Te udawajcie, że wzięłyście trochę żetonów do automatów. A potem na niby wszystko przegracie. '''Zoey: '''Eh. No dobra. Chodź Lindsay, damy im tego trochę i będziemy miały spokój. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Lindsay: '''Wystarczy tyle? '''Zoey: '''Chyba tak. A teraz chodźmy, zanim zobaczy nas ktoś z drużyny. (pokój zwierzeń)'Natalie: 'Co one zrobiły? Afrykańskie Lwy '''Zoey: '''Może być? '''Heather: '''Oczywiście. Teraz już pewnie nie przegramy. '''Lindsay: '''Za to my możemy teraz przegrać. '''Heather: '''Co mnie to obchodzi? Jak zdążycie to wygracie jeszcze trochę żetonów. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Natalie: '''Co robiłyście? '''Lindsay: '''No… Grałyśmy na tych automatach. '''Natalie: '''I wszystko przegrałyście? Widziałam jak wyciągacie żetony z worka. Czemu poszłyście z nimi do Afrykańskich Lwów? '''Zoey: '''Ale o co ci chodzi? My nic nie zrobiłyśmy. '''Natalie: '''Nie wierzę wam, że wszystko straciłyście. Co się stało z żetonami? '''Zoey: '''Daj spokój. Tracimy czas. '''Natalie: '''Dobra, ale najpierw się przyznajcie. '''Jennifer: '''O co chodzi? '''Natalie: '''Lindsay i Zoey zabrały trochę żetonów i oddały je Afrykańskim Lwom. '''Lindsay: '''To nieprawda! Zmyślasz! '''Natalie: '''Co? '''Andrew: '''Serio zabrałyście żetony? '''Zoey i Lindsay: '''Nie! '''Natalie: '''Przecież widziałam jak je zabierałyście. '''Lindsay: '''To musiało ci się przewidzieć. '''Ashley: '''Co się tak kłócicie? '''Natalie: '''One oddały wam nasze żetony. '''Ashley: '''Czemu niby miałyby to zrobić? '''Natalie: '''Sama nie wiem. Może macie jakiś tajemny sojusz? '''Ashley: '''Zmądrzej trochę. Po co nam sojusz z nimi? Może to ty ukradłaś żetony i je straciłaś, a teraz boisz się przyznać? '''Natalie: '''Czy ja się nie przesłyszałam? Zwalasz winę na mnie? '''Jennifer: '''A może blondyna Ashley ma rację? Próbujesz zwalić winę na innych? '''Natalie: '''Nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobiła! Nie jestem jak ona! '''Ashley: '''Spadaj! Chcesz powtórkę z sezonu na wyspie? '''Chris: '''Ok. Widzę, że skończyliście. I widzę też ciekawą kłótnię. Żetony wszystkich drużyn zostały już policzone. Zwycięzcami dzisiejszego odcinka jest Drużyna Chłopaków! '''Lightning: '''Ekstra! '''Duncan: '''Znowu w pierwszej klasie! '''Chris: '''Za to przegranymi zostali Wielcy Podróżnicy. Dzisiaj kogoś wyeliminujecie. '''Natalie: '''Nie przegralibyśmy, gdyby Lindsay i Zoey nie oddały naszych żetonów. '''Jennifer: '''No przestań już. Przez twoją kłótnię straciliśmy czas na zadanie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Natalie: 'No super. Nie wiem co dokładnie Zoey i Lindsay zrobiły, ale dzięki tej dwójce mogę wylecieć. A mogłam się nie mieszać do tego… Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Wasz kłótnia w kasynie może trochę zmienić niektóre decyzje w sprawie głosowanie, prawda? '''Natalie: '''Nie chciałam się kłócić, ale coś mi nie pasowało i trzeba było to wyjaśnić. '''Andrew: '''I dowiedziałaś się czegoś? '''Natalie: '''Nie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Natalie: 'Może jednak na mnie nie zagłosują… (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Dalej nie wiem co się wydarzyło, ale Natalie mogła to spokojniej wytłumaczyć. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Czuję się winna, że Natalie może odpaść. No cóż… (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Lindsay: 'Ta kłótnia nie była fajna. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: '''(stempluje) '''Chris: '''Głosy są już policzone. Pierwsze paczki orzeszków wędrują do Andrew i Jennifer. '''Andrew: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Bezpieczna jest też Zoey. '''Zoey: '''Uff. '''Chris: '''A ostatnia paczka z orzeszkami wędruje do… Lindsay! '''Lindsay: '''Jejku. Już się zaczynałam bać. '''Natalie: '''Mogłam się domyślić. Wiedziałam, że daleko nie zajdę w tym programie. '''Andrew: '''Po co się tak kłóciłaś? '''Natalie: '''Już nieważne. Popełniłam błąd. '''Jennifer: '''To już nie uważasz, że Lindsay i Zoey oddały żetony Afrykańskim Lwom? '''Chris: '''Przykro mi. Nie mamy czasu. Od takich rozmów są podsumowania. '''Natalie: '''To skaczę. '''Chris: '''Wyleciała już siódma osoba. Kto będzie następny? Jak będą dalej układać się stosunki w drużynach? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie!